The present invention relates towel supports and more particularly to a towel support which is easy to assemble and can be conveniently fastened onto a wall surface.
Various kinds of towel holding devices have been disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,771 there is disclosed a type of hanger for holding towels (as shown in FIG. 1). The hanger includes a mounting plate having a stem extending from its center and holes for fastening of flat head screws to secure the mounting plate onto a wall surface by flat head screws. A connector connects with the stem of the mounting plate by pivot bolt so that a cover plate and an insert can be firmly retained between the mounting plate and the connector. Because the flat head screws are to match with respective anchors which are fastened inside a wall, the holes on the mounting plate must be accurately aligned with the anchors for fastening. If the anchors are not accurately positioned, the screws will be difficult to fix the mounting plate onto the wall. Further, the connector is secured to the stem of the mounting plate by fastening a bolt through a pivot hole on the connector into a longitudinal hole on the stem. Before fixing, the pivot hole of the connector must be accurately aligned with the longitudinal hole of the stem for the fastening therein of the bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,686 discloses a kind of fixture support which is illustrated in FIGS. 2, 3 and 4. This fixture support has a supporting member attached to a supporting surface and a supported member fitting over the supporting member and which is formed in two parts comprising a wall flange and a shank. Similar to the aforesaid problems, the mounting holes of the supporting member must be accurately aligned with the corresponding anchors within a wall so that screw means can be fastened to secure the mounting member to such a wall, the supported member shall also be accurately aligned with the groove on the stem so that a screw can be threaded in to secure the mounted member to the mounting member.
The main object of the present invention is to a towel support which can eliminate the aforesaid problems. A towel support of the present invention includes a mounting member having elongated holes for easy alignment with anchors set within a wall surface so that flat head screws can be conveniently fastened to secure the mounting member onto a wall. A tapered stem projects from the mounting member at the center onto which a cap-like connector is mounted and firmly secured thereto by a pivot bolt. Because of the tapered surface of the upper end of the stem, the connector is firmly secured to the stem of the mounting member after the pivot bolt is threaded down. By means of this arrangement, no aligning procedure is required before fastening up the pivot bolt.